


Грязные разговоры

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Разговоры во время секса никогда не были его темой. Он и сейчас гораздо чаще молчит, чем болтает. Или — ну, обычные вопросы, просьбы, ответы на те же вопросы. Так хорошо? Можно мне? Давай, сделай это. Пожалуйста. Боже, как хорошо. Еще. Ну же, еще.Ну же, Сэмми.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Грязные разговоры

Разговоры во время секса никогда не были его темой. Он и сейчас гораздо чаще молчит, чем болтает. Или — ну, обычные вопросы, просьбы, ответы на те же вопросы. Так хорошо? Можно мне? Давай, сделай это. Пожалуйста. Боже, как хорошо. Еще. Ну же, еще.  
Ну же, Сэмми.

На самом деле, даже это уже несколько слишком.  
Нет, не то что бы он никогда не подбадривал своих девушек, не делал им комплименты…

Он не делает комплиментов.  
Ему перехватывает горло, потому что он не может выразить, что он чувствует, потому что это кажется неприемлемым — описывать это тело, эти руки, это лицо с точки зрения «ах, какая же у тебя попка, крошка!»

Когда он хочет что-то такое сказать, он твердит лишь одно слово: Сэмми.  
Его брат выгибается перед ним, сильный, теплый, живой, и прекраснее ничего Дин не видел за всю свою жизнь, и он может сказать только самое главное:  
Сэмми.

Да, не то чтобы раньше он вообще не болтал в постели. Но теперь все иначе. Раньше это было забавно, но было больше для девушек, раньше это было игрой… Дин не может сдержаться теперь.  
Иногда на него как находит.  
Он шепчет все это: детка, милый, сладкий мой, дорогой, тише, тише, я здесь, я с тобой, вот так, так хорошо, Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми, сердце мое, родной мой, хороший мой, Сэм…  
Сэм слушает этот бред, слушает и ведет себя тише, и дрожит всем огромным телом, позволяет касаться себя как угодно, трогать себя везде, льнет и мечется, и шепчет:  
— Дин.  
А потом требует:  
— Говори.  
Тихо, сбивчиво и стыдливо просит Дина:  
— Еще.  
И Дин трахает его нежно до боли, до муки медленно, и нашептывает ему на ухо вещи, приторные как мед или карамель.

Иногда Дин способен быть просто игривым. И тогда это только подначки, шуточная борьба, легкие провокации, выверенное бахвальство. Дин раскидывается на постели, скалит зубы, сыплет пошлыми шуточками, кровь бросается Сэму в лицо — и Дин видит, не только туда.  
Сэм глядит с умилением этим привычным, морщится — не могу, мол, поверить, что я сплю с тобой, ты, животное. Эта физиономия у братишки давно уже вместо той «сучьей моськи», которую Дин так любил, иногда Дину правда хочется возвратить ее, возвратить это высокомерие Сэмово беззаботное, снять с него этот вечное рубище, это смирение его — Сэм сошел бы, поди, за святого уже, если б только не трахался с братом родным. Иногда получается даже.  
В сексе Сэм уязвим, поддается на тонкие и не очень подколки, смущается и пугается. Почему — Дин не может понять. Сэм же знает, как он красив, знает, как он хорош. Как у Дина крышу срывает, когда эта зараза упрямится и артачится, не желает идти в постель, хочет что-то там дочитать, что-то там доисследовать, с кем-то договорить, сыплет умными фразами — Дин понимает их, все конечно же он понимает, недоучка ли, нет ли. Слишком много латыни у него в голове, слишком много жизненно важных фактов, слишком долго он прожил бок о бок с болтающим разную херню умником на пассажирском сидении… но Дин просто не может, он все еще бесится, все еще закипает из-за этого «чересчур хорош для тебя, такой умный, воспитанный, гордый, самородок в дерьме, не удержишь его, не поймаешь, отпусти его, так будет честно хотя бы». Сэм его целиком, с потрохами — но Дин все еще мается этой фантомной болью, Стэнфорд еще болит, болят Руби и рай с чужой индейкой на день благодарения, и собака на трассе — он сам как такая собака.

И Дин просто срывается, поддразнивает, выводит младшего брата, задевает за гордость и за неуверенность, сам в ответ подставляется: смех и рык, они возятся на ковре, словно в детстве, оба — отцовы волчата, Дин его подминает с трудом, шлепает тощий зад, напевая: ну, скажи, скажи, «Сэм — девчонка, Сэм рыдает над «Головоломкой», Сэм ревет, когда трахается» — и Сэм злится, шипит и смеется, потому что он правда ревет, когда Дин его трахает, потому что Дин точно знает.  
Ты ж зараза, — твердит ему Дин, — ты ж зараза моя, моя сучка, давай, Сэмми, подставься, будь хорошим, послушной собачкой…  
В детстве Дин изводил мелкого, отнимая какую-то вещь, одежду или тетрадки, заставляя подпрыгивать, как болонка за мячиком, чтобы отнять ее — пока Сэмми не вырос настолько, что мог бы и сам заставить старшего брата напрячься.  
Сэм боится щекотки по-прежнему — не везде, но Дин знает места, и укладывает младшего мордой в пол, и стягивает с него штаны — а трусов нет, потому что этот монстр отлично знал, на что именно он напрашивается — и Дин делает это жестко и безобразно, как подросток несдержанный, как доминантный щенок в общем злобном помете, он задвигает брату, наваливается сзади, и бормочет: про сучку любимую, про изверга, про принцессу капризную, про Саманту, словно им нет и двадцати лет — слава всему на свете, что в те времена они не были так испорчены — словно Сэм еще может быть беззаботным, словно Дин не боится обидеть его больше всего на свете, словно они способны еще причинять боль друг другу — словно еще умеют кусаться не сразу насмерть.  
Чья ты сучка, ну, Сэмми, скажи мне?  
— Твоя, Дин…  
И у Сэма улыбка на губах и слезы в уголках глаз, и они оба вполне согласны, что Дин просто сейчас слишком сильно вцепился в волосы, потому Сэм и плачет. Потому он и улыбается.

Иногда Дин стыдится себя.  
Когда Сэм принимает в горло, когда Дин смотрит на него сверху вниз — влажный, расфокусированный этот взгляд, лицо мягкое и расслабленное, рот открытый, ищуще распахнутый. Дин стыдится себя, дразнит брата, похлопывает по губам своим зажатым в правой руке членом — левой держит затылок, теплый шелк прядей скользит по пальцам.  
Дин стыдится себя, вспоминая — не может не вспоминать — как держал на руках младенца — один из самый ранних, ясных образов детства — как давал ему бутылку смеси, как тот, маленький, рот распахивал и как чмокал губами, пытаясь поймать…  
Хочешь его, братишка, — Дин с трудом ворочает языком, но не может его прикусить, язык этот поганый, — возьми, давай, постарайся, прими весь, сделай это для меня, Сэмми, ты же сделаешь это для своего брата?  
Дин стыдится себя. Глаза Сэма закрыты, он старательно принимает — он еще не умеет — до горла, и глубже, и ему тяжело, он давится и опять расслабляет гортань.  
Постараешься для меня, Сэмми, сделаешь мне приятное? — Дин дает ему отдохнуть, вынимает из горла член, разрешает дышать, и Сэм дышит, прижавшись лицом к бедру, ластится.  
Ну же, Сэмми, будь милым со своим братом…  
Дин стыдится себя. Потому что это инцест, потому что они игнорируют, но — это все же инцест, преступление, и не перед людьми или долбанным Богом, даже не перед родителями — а его перед Сэмом, перед этим младенцем, которого он вспоминает, потому что вот в это оно теперь выливается, их любовь, это Сэмово «дай мне, не оставляй меня», это его умение быть хорошим и ласковым, очаровательным — этот навык для выживания, способ выклянчить что угодно у старшего брата, заменившего мать, кормившего и согревавшего…  
Дин стыдится себя, но не может. Он даже не представляет, понимает ли Сэм, до чего извращен его брат, но…  
Сэмми, сделаешь мне хорошо?  
Сэм глядит на него снизу вверх, нежно, почти заискивающе, с ласковым обожанием.  
— Что угодно, Ди.  
Дин стонет в голос. Все он, все понимает. Конечно, он понимает.  
Сэм берет его член, и мгновение его взгляд — взрослый, вполне разумный, внимательный — обжигает Дина новой волной возбуждающего стыда.  
Сэм заглатывает неумело, но все же старательно, и Дин просто не может, притягивает его ближе к себе, просто делает это движение бедрами, сперва одно, почти сразу другое, Сэм справляется кое-как, а Дин просто не может, он трахает глотку брата, вспоминая, как тысячу раз давал что-то другое — игрушки, еду, лимонад.  
Сэм старается, жмурит глаза, подаётся ему, уязвимый, послушный, доверчивый и беспомощный, щедрый… жадный.  
Сэмми, детка моя…  
Дину стыдно. И он так счастлив.

Это «детка» — единственное, что, кажется, у него на устах каждый раз. Это слово объединяет в себе все: мой ребенок, мой младший братишка, горячая штучка, не опасный, кому можно доверять.  
Дин заходится: да, детка, да, — когда Сэм загоняет член ему в зад, — здоровый и властный парень, прогибающий Дина, как девочку, заставляющий течь и дрожать.  
Когда они устраивают родео, и Сэм низко, довольно смеется, оглаживая его взглядом, пока Дин приноравливается, поднимаясь и опускаясь над ним — сдержанным, но дрожащим, как перевозбужденная лошадь, пока Дин еще не понимает, что ждет его вскоре и тянет вальяжно, насмешливо: ох, детка…  
И когда Сэм, решив, что достаточно — поддает ему снизу как следует, когда Сэм начинает качать его на себе, удерживая, когда Дин вдруг вскрикивает звонко от неожиданности и легкого испуга, и когда Дин впадает в раж, чувствуя, как едва ль не в груди отзываются эти удары, и пытается удержать равновесие, опираясь то на грудь сильную, то на крепкое сэмово колено, и тогда он заходится: детка, Сэм, Сэмми, подожди, господи, подожди, дай привыкнуть, дай мне, дай мне, братишка, только не останавливайся, бля, Сэмми.  
Сэм приказывает:  
— Держись!

Иногда Дин не может молчать.  
Когда они переплетаются на кровати, усталые слишком сильно, чтобы делать хоть что-то, испуганные и отчаявшиеся. Когда они воняют кровью, потом и мылом — не смыть с себя смерть, не выйдет, — и желания нет, и надежды практически не осталось, только это упрямство привычное, общее на двоих, кто-то делится им, чтобы как-то хватило продержаться до следующего рассвета, до следующей надежды, до отдыха и до радости.  
И Дин просто не может сдержаться, он шепчет: люблю тебя, брат, Сэмми, Сэм, моя жизнь, всегда был ей, мое сердце, человек мой родной, умник мой невозможный, самый храбрый, добряк, ромашка, всех ему пожалеть надо, все щенки и котята твои, принцесса, самый лучший, красивый, любимый мой мальчик, только не оставляй меня, сдохну без тебя, брат, ты же знаешь…  
В темноте Сэм затих, выпивая его слова с самых губ.  
Сэмми просит:  
— Еще, — если Дин хоть на миг замолкает.


End file.
